


Benny's Gotta Secret To Tell

by MBAV_fan66



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Benny tells all, Benny's crush, Benny's head over heels for Ethan, Benny's secretly in love with his best friend, Bethan but not really, Gen, One-sided pining, Pining, Reminiscing, Some Humor, Some angst, all episode references mentioned are from season 1 only, implied dirty thoughts here and there from a dirty minded Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBAV_fan66/pseuds/MBAV_fan66
Summary: Benny's got a secret to tell. And guess what? He's willing to tell you it!A cute little one-sided Bethan ONE-SHOT with a little bit of humor and fluff in it.
Relationships: one-sided Bethan on Benny's part
Kudos: 6





	Benny's Gotta Secret To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yo! So, here's another one-shot of mine again, that I'm cross posting from Fanfiction.net. This one was originally done back in 2015. Also, I made a few minor changes in this one that aren't in the Fanfiction.net one. Nothing too big. Just very tiny one, is all.
> 
> This whole one-shot is from Benny's point of view and it'll be as if he's the one who's reading it to you. Well, more like it'll be him telling you it in person himself, rather. Hehehe! 😜
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this silly and (hopefully) funny one-shot of mine! 😁

Hey, there! I'm Benny Weir! And I have a secret to tell. Well actually I have two, but you all already know that I'm a spell master, which apparently runs in the family, and my friends are all some type of supernatural being or whatever.

But my other secret that I have to tell is MUCH more bigger than that one! One that not even my best friend knows about or my Grandma. In fact, it actually has something to do about my best friend, but you can't tell _anybody_ if I tell you! Not even him! Ok?!

So, here's my big secret. It's that...I...I...I have a big crush on my best friend! There! Happy now?! I said it! That's right! I, Benny Weir, have a major crush on my best friend, Ethan Morgan! I totally can't believe that I just told you all that! I'm so embarrassed now.

Anyways! I've always known about it for a while now, but never really said anything until now. And yes! I know that you have all seen me pining and going after Erica or other girls, but that was mostly just a cover. I mean...I _might_ have a slight crush on Erica and Della, but they'll never compare to how I feel about Ethan. Hey! You're allowed to crush on more than one person at a time! So, don't judge me!

But I kind of given up on Della ever since the whole "bringing her dead dog back to life" plan backfired on me. And now she can't even bear to look at me anymore.

And as for Erica?... Yeah! I'm not even really too sure about her anymore. The way she always insults me, Ethan, and Rory. I don't know. Ever since she became a vampire she's...changed. Sure she became more hotter in my eyes, but her personality now stinks. She acts too much like a stuck up little BITCH, nowadays and I'm just not that into girls like that. Oh! Did I forget to mention that I'm not totally gay, but more so bisexual? Yep! Hehehe! So, Rory can have her. For now, I'll just stick to secretly crushing on my BFF!

Now! I'm not gonna lie, but it does hurt whenever I see Ethan fawning over Sarah because he likes her...but I'm ok with it. He's my best friend after all and best friends are there to love and support their friends no matter what. I even try to give him a bit of advice and help him out with his extreme shyness to ask her out. But I must admit. It is kind of funny to watch him get all nervous over it and it's even more funnier to tease him about it, too. Hahaha!

That time we had to dress up as girls, just to infiltrate the cheerleading squad, I almost fainted when I saw Ethan in that uniform with that wig on. He looked so hot as a girl that I wanted to just run up to him and start a heavy make out session with him, but I didn't and resisted the urge to. I was a little freaked out that Rory was flirting with me. I might be bi, but I really don't consider him _that_ attractive. Sorry, Rory. Hahaha! I got a little offended when he said that Ethan, oops! I mean " _Veronica's_ " legs were too bandy looking. I thought his legs looked pretty damn sexy as hell, thank you very much! Hahaha!

And when I accidentally sold that magical evil clone making camera of Grandma's to Hannah Price? I almost had a heart attack when I found out what that camera really did and when Ethan came over to tell me that he just met my evil doppelganger. I was so scared that my stupid clone would have said something about me liking Ethan to him or someone else. Thank GOD that he didn't! And that we had managed to destroy him before he did!

When Ethan was being haunted by that Coach Ed guy's ghost, I was scared for him because he was going to face Kurt "The Hurt" Lockner in a wrestling match. All because he thought that _Sarah_ was flirting with the guy, which totally turned out to _NOT_ be true. I got so worried that Kurt was going to pound him into dust, once the match was over with. I so badly wanted to just secretly do a spell, without anybody noticing, to help my poor little Ethie take out that massive jock and win the match, but I didn't. Ethan would have known that I probably used magic to help him win and plus that Coach Ed guy was probably somewhere watching the whole match (which turned out that I was correct, by the way) and would have told him.

Luckily, when I brought up how there was actually one fight that he did actually win, back in grade 2 against me from that time I tried to take his lunch box, he got an idea on how to beat Kurt. The Snuggie Bear move. And guess what?! He won! I was thrilled and happy for him! When I saw him do the move on Kurt, I was secretly imagining him doing that move on me again. With his arms wrapped around me and hugging me tightly. And being so close to his small and perfect little body... Oh! Sorry about that! I was just...uh...daydreaming, was all! Yeah! That's it! Daydreaming!

And OMG! That time I made that love potion? Best. Day. Of. My. Life! Not just because of all the girls that were pining after me, but because in the end, I got to cuddle up with Ethan while locked up in that cage for the night, as we waited for the potion's effects to wear off, so every girl in school would stop wanting us dead. I wished that moment could have lasted forever...(sigh)

My Ethie-kins is such a little genius too! When that really old tree near the school had been cut down and it got really angry and wanted revenge, so it merged with the school's computer system. Ethan figured out a way how to stop it by giving it a virus that could kill it and save Rory in the process. He's such a computer genius!

That's why whenever I have computer trouble I always call him to come and fix it. It so hot just watching and hearing him talk computer geek talk while fixing it. In fact, that's the real reason why I wanted him to "rig" the school's PA system with a ghost alarm thingy. I knew that there wasn't any ghost at the school. I just wanted to see him work his computer hacking magic, was all. Too bad that we got busted in the end for it, though. But it was totally worth it!

On the night of that werewolf incident, I totally knew that the werewolf that was trying to kill me in the basement wasn't really David and that it was really Ethan, instead. After I had thought that I had cured him, we had split up to find David, but when I heard Ethan screaming out in pain. I grew really worried that maybe he had found him and that David was attacking him, so I followed the sound to the basement. When I got there, I saw that Ethan was hunched over in pain and not because David was attacking him, but because he was starting to change. I knew then that my spell to cure him didn't work.

I got so turned on by seeing the transformation take place right before me, that I just had to film it! For later purposes, of course. Sure he turned into a big hairy beast that wanted to eat me, but it was still hot to watch. Seeing my small, cute, and innocent Ethan turn into this big, strong, and powerful creature. Once Sarah entered the room and saw him trying to attack me, I quickly pretended to not know that it was Ethan and kept up the act that I still thought it was David.

Eventually, Erica and Rory showed up too. And of _course_ , Erica was all for the werewolf ripping me apart. Typical Erica. All though it was pretty funny hearing Rory scream like a little girl when it turned and growled at him.

After Sarah fed the werewolf the cure, to cure him and to keep him from seriously hurting anyone, he collapsed unconscious onto the floor. Revealing to everyone what I already knew, that it wasn't David, but Ethan. When I saw him laying there naked, I couldn't take my eyes off him, seeing him like that. I almost drooled on myself seeing a naked Ethan, but then I remembered that I'm not the only one there as well, so I quickly snapped out of it. I pretended to be upset that the werewolf wasn't David and that instead he only became a dog on full moons. I really wasn't though and I made sure to keep what I had filmed that night of Ethan, well hidden for my... _own_ personal viewing pleasure.

And I could have _killed_ Jesse for what he did to poor sweet Ethan that night of the Fly Me Off To The Moon dance. Biting him and using him as an ultimatum against Sarah. I mean, it sucked for her too and I do feel bad for her, but I just don't know what I would ever do if Ethan became a vampire. Maybe he wouldn't change that much in personality like Sarah and Rory did, but there's also that small chance that maybe he would, like Erica did and not for the better either. Or worse! He might have been a vampire like Jesse! An evil power-hungry and bloodthirsty vampire, who do anything just to get what he wanted!

Thank goodness Sarah chose him over herself and had managed to get all the venom out of his system in time. When I saw Jesse holding him and then biting him on the arm, my heart just dropped and I had two emotions going through me at that moment. One was how much I hated that evil bastard of a vampire, Jesse, for doing that to him. I wanted to so badly just beat the crap out of him and then stake him into nothing and then bring him back, just to do it again!

And the other emotion, which was the one I was feeling the most and had kept me from attacking Jesse, was fear. I was so scared that I was going to lose my best friend and crush. I didn't want him having to live life, watching as his loved ones grew old and die. I know how much that would just hurt him and if vampirism didn't change him, then watching his family die as he lived on forever, would. Heck! If he did become a vampire then I would go and get myself bitten too, just to be with him.

So, yeah...that's how I really feel about Ethan Morgan, my best friend. Sadly, he might never know how I truly feel about him, but I'm alright with that. He can continue to chase after Sarah or any other girl that he chooses to, while I remain on the sidelines. Watching and waiting for the day that he might someday be mine. Or at least fantasizing about it, but I'm cool with it. A guy can dream, can't he?

And who knows! Maybe someday that dream just might come true! But for now, I'm just happy that I get to be his best friend. If I wasn't, then...I'd probably go and kill myself. Ok! Maybe that's a little bit _extreme_. I'd probably just be really depressed or something, about it. Or just secretly stalk him from the shadows like some crazy obsessed stalker person and have some sort of weird little shrine in my bedroom of him. Hahaha!

So, that's my secret! And I beg of you. _Please_! Don't tell anybody about this! Especially to Ethan! I'm not ready to tell him just quite yet. Some day I will, but not today at least. For now, let me just bask in the glory and wonder of that which is Ethan Morgan. Seer. Best friend. And one hell of a sexy and good looking guy, if I do say so myself! Hehehe!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, leave a comment or/and kudos to let me know. Until then, thanks for reading and be on the look for more MBAV fics crossed from my Fanfiction account coming soon! In fact, come New Year's Eve Day I'll be posting a very special one that's part of a series of related one-shots, that I'll be posting once a month. If you're confused by what I mean, then don't worry. It will all be better explained in the one-shot on New Year's Day. 😄😊✌❤


End file.
